


The Reunion

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: Boys Kissing, F/M, First Time, Kouichi is a porn star, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: The Frontier gang meet up ten years after returning from the Digital World only to discover that they all have been keeping secrets.





	The Reunion

Takuya was the first to arrive, and he paced nervously as he waited for the others.

 

Over the ten years since they had defeated Lucemon and last travelled to the Digital World, the six digi-destined had found it harder and harder to find the time to hang out. This would be the first time in almost four years that Takuya had seen any of the others.

 

First Zoe had moved away for High School, and then Tommy had been sent to a prestigious boarding school. The rest of them had ended up scattered across the region as they applied to different universities.

 

Then a month ago, Zoe had contacted each of them to arrange the reunion they were to be having that day. Takuya could only hope that all were able to make it.

 

"Taki!" Turning he caught Zoe as she skidded to a stop just in front of him. "You look great!"

 

"So do you." Blushing, she pulled away and reached behind her for the hand of the man who had followed her.

 

Something about him struck Takuya as familiar yet he didn't recognize him. Not quite.

 

"Takuya it's been a long time."

 

"Do I know you?" Takuya frowned as the mental tickle that he should know him intensified.

 

"Yes you do. It's me! J.P. the extraordinary!"

 

Takuya's jaw dropped. The J.P. he knew had been fat but this man didn't appear to have an ounce of fat on him. "No way! Dude what happened to you?"

 

J.P. shrugged. "I just came to hate the way I was. In the Digital World my weight didn't matter; once I spirit-evolved into Beetlemon I could do anything I set my mind to. But back here I found that harder and harder to do so I resolved to get into shape and now my life is back on track."

 

"And you got the girl in the process huh?" Takuya glanced pointedly at Zoe and J.P.'s linked hands.

 

"Yeah. Taki I know things have been awkward ever since we broke up but I am happy with J.P. and I just hope that you can be happy for us."

 

"Zoe of course I am!" Ten years earlier Zoe had made good on her promise and gone out on a date with Takuya and they had just hit it off so well that they had dated all through high school. Even though they had attended different schools in different cities they had been faithful.

 

Until graduation and Takuya had spoiled everything.

 

Memories he had long tried to forget flooded through him as became nervous once more.

 

Memories of the boy he loved, the boy who had rejected him.

 

The boy he had kissed while drunk at their joint high school graduation party.

 

Takuya still remembered the look on Koji's face as he had shoved Takuya away and had screamed at him to get out of his house.

 

They hadn't spoken since that day; even Koichi had stopped replying to Takuya's texts, clearly siding with his twin.

 

He had ended things with Zoe the next day and had never told her why. Only that he wanted to rediscover himself and the 'it's not you it's me' spiel. She hadn't questioned him or cried but it had taken them months before they could just be friends again.

 

"Taki! Zoe!" Tommy arrived next, no longer the smallest of them as puberty had shot him upwards like a bean sprout. Now at eighteen he was still shorter than Takuya but only by an inch or so.

 

Lost in the past none of them saw the last two members of the group until a lull in the conversation floated Koji's words into Takuya's ears.

 

"Koichi if you're in trouble please let me help!"

 

"I know what I'm doing, I don't need your money or your help." Koichi turned away and joined the others before Koji could respond but Takuya didn't miss the dark look on Koji's face as he followed.

 

"What is that all about?"

 

"Did you say something?" Tommy turned towards him.

 

"No its nothing." But as the six friends headed for the restaurant Zoe had made a reservation at Takuya couldn't help but wonder if Koichi was in trouble and, if so, he wondered just how much of his twins activities Koji knew about.

 

However the thought was soon pushed out of Takuya's head as he got a good look at the twins. Koichi was wearing casual clothes of the type that any college student would wear but Takuya recognized them.

 

They were his signature outfit from his online porn videos; had he come straight from a shoot or was one scheduled for later?

 

Takuya shook his head; there was no way the others knew that Koichi was a porn star; and for all Takuya knew he dressed that way normally these days. It wasn't like Koichi had ever followed fashion or paid much attention to his appearance.

 

Koji on the other hand was clearly paying attention to his own appearance. Dressed in solid black despite the heat of the day, his snug tee showcased lithe muscles and his jeans tightly encased a perfect ass. His hair however was still worn long and tied back into a ponytail held by a blue bandana, his only concession to color.

 

“Wow Koji! You look like a model!” Zoe laughed. “Are you?”

 

“Don't be silly Z! Why would our anti-social Koji take up modelling?” J.P.'s voice held just a trace of jealousy.

 

“Oh J.P. don't forget that my date with Koji way back when was a total bust. No chemistry at all.”

 

“Glad you took him out before our first date huh?” Takuya felt his mouth work but all his attention was focused on Koji and he barely knew what he was saying. What anyone was saying.

 

Next thing he knew he was sitting between Koji and Koichi at the table reserved for them. Food came and he ate automatically as the conversation ebbed and flowed around him.

 

It wasn't until Zoe refused an after dinner cocktail that he really became aware of what anyone was saying.

 

“I can't; I have someone else to think about right now!”

 

“Zoe! Are you...?!”

 

“I'm pregnant; almost three months along. J.P. Junior is healthy and we're both excited to meet our new arrival.”

 

“How will you support a baby? I know we aren't kids anymore; even Tommy will be a college student come fall. But a baby is a huge responsibility.”

 

“I've been working as an interior designer for almost a year now and J.P. is a fitness trainer as a local gym. We have been living together for six months and our apartment is large enough to raise a child in. You guys worry too much!”

 

“What about everyone else?” J.P. Quickly changed the subject away from the baby before Zoe could get defensive of the baby and ruin the amicable atmosphere.

 

Tommy announced that not only did he finally have a girlfriend, he had been accepted into the top law school in the country.

 

Koji, as it turned out, was not a model at all but rather a budding manga artist. Though he did not write any mangas himself he was working with a popular author as an illustrator and colourist and even drew a quick sketch of a popular character to prove his artistic skills.

 

“Hey Taki what are you doing these days? You graduated from university last term didn't you?”

 

Laughing, Takuya shook his head. “I changed courses at the last minute. I graduated a year ago from a media course and for the last year I have been working as an editor for a local tourism magazine. And for the past two months I've been running the office.”

 

Takuya forced himself to speak casually, fearful of anyone asking him how he got his promotion.

 

But try as he could he couldn't prevent the dull blush that colored his cheeks as he remembered that the promotion had been secured in a love hotel the male owner of the magazine had taken him too.

 

He had secured a promotion from his married boss by dropping his pants and bending over. The worst part was that it hadn't even been worth it.

 

No one noticed; the conversation had turned to Koichi and the fact that he had dropped out of school.

 

“My mom's situation has been getting worse. I needed to work more than I needed to stay in school. I'm working as a bartender at a local nightclub and I make good money.” Koichi looked away and meet Takuya's eyes.

 

Maybe he'd been wrong. Maybe the porn was just for fun after all.

 

But Koji thought that his twin was in trouble, so was Koichi lying about something? Was he in trouble?

 

There was no way that Takuya could ask Koichi about that in front of everyone.

 

And even if he did ask, what would Koichi do if he found out that Takuya watched him being fucked on screen to fantasize about his twin?

 

All too soon they were boarding different trains to go home until it was only Koji, Koichi and Takuya left on the platform.

 

"Koichi can I talk to you?" Takuya didn't wait for a reply as he dragged him away from his twin. "I overheard Koji asking you if you are in trouble. Are you? Are you being forced into making those porn videos?"

 

Koichi's eyes widened. "How do you know about that?!"

 

"I might have watched a few but that's beside the point. Are you being forced into making them?"

 

Koichi slowly shook his head. "No I'm not. There is a studio next door to the nightclub I work at, and its owned by the owner of the club. He offered me triple the usual rate to make those movies and I needed the money. It was my choice to make them. But... Taki why are you...? I thought it was Koji you like?"

 

"It is I... I pretend its him I'm watching on my screen and not you."

 

"Ah. Well, that's pretty fucked up but its not the worst reason I've ever heard." Koichi sighed and leaned against the wall then jumped as Koji suddenly spoke.

 

"So that's whats going on. You'd rather sell your body than accept help from your brother? You know I'll help out you and Mom at any time! All you have to do is ask!"

 

"Koji you can barely afford your own rent! I cant ask you to sacrifice yourself for my sake!"

 

Silence fell and Takuya felt his cheeks grow hot. This was none of his business and all hr could do was hold his breath as he waited for the other shoe to drop.

 

But it didn't. Not until after Koichi had boarded his train. "You uh... you still like me?" Koji didn't look at Takuya as he whispered the question.

 

"I've loved you since we were kids. Even when I was with Zoe I loved you. I just... I knew that I didn't have a chance with you so I stayed with her. And I was happy with her. I really was."

 

"I thought you were just messing with me or so drunk that you didn't know what you were doing. When you ended things with Zoe the very next day I was..." Koji shook his head. "Come to my place. Tonight."

 

"What? Your place?"

 

Koji nodded his cheeks flaring red for a moment.

 

"Okay. Yes I'll come to your place." Takuya's heart thumped heavily in his chest. Was Koji really inviting him over for sex or was he misreading the situation?

 

His head filled with images of them kissing naked in the shower, Takuya followed Koji onto a packed train. They ended up pressed against one another and under the cover of the crowd, Koji took Takuya's hand in his own and threaded their fingers together.

 

"Don't tell Zoe that I went out with her already knowing that I'm gay. That's why there was no chemistry." The words were whispered into Takuya's ear and he shivered as lips brushed against the sensitive lobe.

 

"How far is it to your place?" Takuya practically panted with need.

 

"Not far; two more stations and a five minute walk."

 

Nodding Takuya pressed closer to Koji.

 

"I thought only teens got hard like this?" Takuya blushed hotly as he realized that Koji could feel his arousal.

 

"I don't normally... only around you."

 

"Have you been with a man before?" Koji suddenly asked as they were leaving the train station.

 

"Yeah, I have." Takuya swallowed hard. Truth was he'd only had sex once, with his boss. He'd never topped a guy or been with a girl. Though they'd both wanted to, the distance between them had made sex with Zoe impossible and he hadn't dated much since they'd broken up.

 

"Are you a top or a bottom?"

 

"I've only bottomed but I want to try being on top so uh... I guess I'm a switch."

 

Koji nodded as he visibly swallowed hard. “Good. I want you to top me.”

 

“You're a bottom?” Takuya was surprised.

 

“Yeah.” Koji turned away. “At least I think I am. Whenever I think about sex... I never think about topping. And my boyfriends have all been tops. It feels good to bottom...” He was cut off by a hot mouth pressing against his own.

 

“Taki?”

  
  
“Hearing you talk like that... how many other men have you let fuck you?”

 

Koji only shrugged.

 

Takuya pulled away and glanced around, hyper aware that they were in public. “Which building is yours?”

 

“The one on the corner.”

 

Somehow they made it inside before kissing again. Hands tore at clothes and they fell naked into Koji's bed still kissing.

 

“Where's... the... lube...?” Takuya panted out between kisses.

 

“Top drawer.” Koji reached down and grabbed Takuya's cock. “It's bigger than I thought it would be.”

 

“Is that bad?”

 

“No. It's good; I like 'em big.” Koji leaned over and fished out the lube and condom's. “How do you want me?”

 

“Lie on your back. Pillow under your hips.” Takuya uncapped the lube to hide how nervous he was.

 

The first finger went inside easier than he had expected. “You're already pretty stretched out.”

 

“I had sex this morning before being dumped.”

 

Takuya's motions stilled. “Dumped?”

 

“Yeah. Guys don't usually stay with me for longer than a few weeks. Probably because I love you, not any of them. Don't worry about it.”

 

“Oh. I... Koji I love you too.” Takuya added a second finger, then a third and a forth.

 

“Taki do it.” Koji pulled him close after Takuya removed his fingers. Reaching down Koji slipped a condom onto Takuya's cock.

 

“L-like this?” Lining himself up, he felt Koji lift his legs up over his shoulders.

 

“Relax it'll come to you naturally.”

 

“Okay.” Taking a deep breath he pushed into Koji.

 

The heat was immediate; it was like pushing his dick into a fleshy vice, all heat and tightness. Pulling out again he settled into an easy rhythm, one that Koji easily matched moving underneath him.

 

Time stopped for them, or so it seemed. Neither knew how long they made love for, or could say how many times they came. All they knew was that they were together, cumming together as lips met or traced over heated, salty skin. Exhausted they fell into a deep sleep together, in a tangle of limbs.

 

The next morning Takuya woke as morning sun lit the room. Sitting up he glanced around; for a long moment he had no idea where he was. Then Koji stirred next to him and everything came rushing back.

 

“Koji move in with me!”

 

“What?”

 

“Yesterday Koichi said that you barely make rent right?” Koji nodded. “My roommate moved out last month so I have an extra room. Live with me.”  
  


“Are you sure?”

  
  
“Yeah. I am. Live with me as my lover.”

  
  
Koji suddenly smiled and Takuya found himself pinned to the bed. “As lovers huh? Yeah okay I'll move in with you. Living with you as lovers might be fun.”

 


End file.
